A. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to methods and apparatuses concerning vehicle doors and more specifically relates to methods and apparatuses concerning the automatic opening of a vehicle door.
B. Description of the Related Art
It is well known in the automotive industry to provide vehicle doors with a door checker to limit the motion of the door. It is also known to provide vehicle doors with a power source so that the door can be opened automatically. While known door checkers and automatically opening doors generally work well for their intended purposes, it is desirable to advance the technology and provide an integrated door checker drive mechanism.